


Morning Run

by windandthestars



Category: Arctic Air
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid sighs, but nods conceding.  "No creaming Krista on the hills."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Run

**Author's Note:**

> Krista/Astrid (established). PG-13 implied stuffness.

She wakes up again to the sound of someone jiggling the alarm on/off switch on her alarm clock. "It's on." Astrid says to herself and Krista groans. "Why are you not awake?"

"It's four am." Krista grumbles pulling her pillow more tightly around her head. She'd hit the snooze button twice already. She didn't need to be up for another hour. If Astrid would leave she could-

"Get up."

"Sleeping." It's already light out this time of year, so she really has no excuse not to get up and go for a run, but she's bone tired. She'd pulled back to back flights the day before, one to Wrigley and one to Whitehorse and she has another long day today starting with a 0700 to Hay River. It's one of the hazards of being the boss, pulling the worst of the crappy schedules when most of the staff wanted days off.

"You said you needed more exercise." Astrid's taken a seat on the side of the bed, bouncing slightly as she waits for Krista to show some sign of relenting. "Time for your morning run."

She hadn't said she needed more exercise, mother Loreen had when she'd realized how much Krista was working even this late into the summer. "Get some fresh air. Go for a run." She’d said as Astrid had passed by.

"I don't have to be up for an hour." Krista groans but she knows there's no use. It's only a matter of time before Astrid declares war and yanks the blankets off, or grabs the pillow she's clinging to. She can try all she wants but she's not going to win this one, not this early in the morning.

Krista throws her pillow across the bed and rolls onto her side. Astrid leans over and brushes the air from Krista’s face as she blinks at the sun shining through the window. She hadn't heard Astrid open the curtains. 

"I will make you breakfast when we get back." Astrid traces a line across Krista's jaw. "I made you a sandwich for your lunch. There are chips and water in your bag."

Krista sits up grumbling and stretches. "I can't tell if you're insane or if you're trying to bribe me. Not that I care either way." She adds with a yawn. "This is as lucky as you're getting today."

"Could we share a shower when we get back?" Astrid sounds cautiously optimistic as Krista shuffles over to her almost empty closet and then frowns at the workout clothes thrown over the corner of her bedside table from the day before. They'll have to do because she's not sure she'll be able to find anything else. She's going to have to find time to do laundry soon or she'd have Loreen following her home.

"If you stop kicking my ass Miss Biathlon." Krista pulls on a sports bra before stumbling into a pair of shorts. "If I'm weezing and limping by the time we get back here again, I'm going back to bed and you're flying to Hay River by yourself."

Astrid sighs, but nods conceding. "No creaming Krista on the hills."

She knows Astrid's used to a more strenuous workout than she's ever up for but she'd rather work than run loops around the park or race up hills always keeping an eye out for bears. "No creaming Kirsta period. She's cranky and tired and doesn't like getting her butt whipped even when she's not."

"Sore loser." Astrid attempts a frown but ends up laughing. "Your shoes are by the door."

Krista rolls her eyes and gives up her short-lived search for her sneakers. "Let's go before I change my mind."


End file.
